Shadowed Bonds
by KinglyShadows
Summary: Midlink modern AU shots. Varying lengths, but that's why they're called shots. Also because midlink is like hot whiskey that burns your throat; painful, but leaves a warm feeling in ya afterwards. Enjoy, if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a mighty need for midlink yet felt too lazy to write a story, so here are some one-shot drabbles instead. They will probs be interconnected and I'm aiming for keeping a modern AU. Don't hold me to the interconnected business though. **

**And here we go.**

**~X~**

_Set One: Selfie_

"C'mon Link, everybody does it!"

"No."

"Oh please, we both know I'll get what I want, so just make it easier for me!"

The blond haired man remained silent as he looked away from the taller woman, a light blush flaring its way onto his cheeks. Link knew perfectly well what Midna was capable of, but this was something he simply didn't want to do. He hated taking pictures, least of all with someone else. Yet even so, the fact that he felt so flustered was not odd, regardless of his personal embarrassment. He knew damn well why too.

Midna was sitting in his lap in the middle of the restaurant, loudly proclaiming the need for a selfie of the two of them at that very moment.

Link idly adjusted the collar of his green sweater, unsure if he was sweating from its warmth or the fact that nearly everyone within three tables were not so subltly stealing glances and whispering about the strange couple. He steeled himself as he carefully thought of his next move. He needed to diffuse the situation quickly and-

Midna cut off his strategizing as she draped her arm around him from her seated position, effectively sending his mind into overdrive. She giggled as she moved her face closer to his, positioning the smart phone in front of the two. "I shall take you silence as acceptance then, Mr. Hero."

"Please wait."

His tone struck her as odd, given the circumstance. Usually she would have him playing right into the palm of her hand at this point, public or no. She found her answer within his expression as she looked at the phone's screen. Link's face was redder than her hair, his eyes looking anywhere but forward or at her. She pouted; was he really that embarrassed to be seen with her like this. Was it not he who asked her to dinner to begin with? Had he not anticipated something along these lines given their past outings and experiences? She huffed, rather offended that he-

A warm feeling around her waist and on her thigh cut off her thought process. Midna's pale blue complextion was quickly flushed with pink as she looked at the screen again. Link was looking directly at her; holding her. Such a blatant display of affection was unprecedented, public or otherwise.

"Okay. Ready."

Godesses damn him, he said it so calmly while still looking as much of a embarrassed wreck as her. Midna slowly turned to look at him, her face as red as her own sweater. When her eyes met his, she couldn't take it. She shot up, quickly closing the phone's camera as she darted to her side of the table. She looked away from the dumbstruck boy, her hands planted firmly in her lap.

"Check please!" She yelled.

**~X~**

The night air was crisp, fall leaves scattering too and frow as the young couple walked down the brightly lit sidewalk. One would say the night was peaceful had it not been for the rather loud twili walking next to the hylian.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of all those people like that! How could you Link?" Her tone was more whiney than hurt, a fact Link was all too aware of.

He looked at her, as if to say, "Weren't you the one who started it?"

She scoffed. "Oh, don't look at me like that. The fact that I simply wanted a selfie with my-" She stopped herself; also inadvertently stopping in midstride as well. It just hit her then: Link wasn't her boyfriend, so why was she about to say it? Sure they went out together, but this was the first time Link had explicitly asked her to go on a date. As in, he actually used the word date. When she got the text from him last week, she thought it'd be something similar to them hanging out like old times. But the week leading up it had given her some doubts; the shenanigans at the restaurant captialzing on them just as well. She looked down, unable to come up with a straight thought. "Link, what are we-"

Link grunted as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. "C'mon, it's cold."

Midna was pleasantly surprised when Link didn't make any attempt to let go when she finally began moving with him. She smiled; maybe she should embarrass the two of them more often?

When the two finally arrived in front of Midna's rather large house, Link let go and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a rather retro green flip phone.

Midna sighed a bit. "You really should upgrade. I doubt that junker is going to last much longer."

Link growled slightly as he flipped it open and began scrolling through the menus. "It gets the job done."

Midna attempted to peak over his shoulder, something not hard to do with her superior height, but Link had already finished what he was doing. He held the phone in front of the two of them and waited. She looked to the phone and then back to Link. "Um...am I missing something here?"

He blushed slightly. "Everybody's doing it, right?"

Midna quickly swept Link into a hug, having to bend down slightly to get level with him. "Told you I always get what I want, Mr. Hero." She planted a kiss on his cheek, mainly due to the moment than anything else.

And that's precisely when the camera clicked.

**~X~**

**And there it is. I want to keep Link talking as little as possible in these, as that's the easiest way for me to characterize him. At least, that's how I characterize TP Link, anyway. This is my first time writing the two fo them, so pardon me if they seem a bit out of character. I think I did pretty alright though. More to come, hopefully. I'm doing this mainly out of whimsy and this was the first idea I had. The next prompt will probs be nicknames or some shit. And this will remain rated T, even with mostly the K+ fluff. Mainly because I myself have a pottymouth and I plan for a bit more steamy stuff if I keep at this. **

**And that's all. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Delirium

**And here we go again. Keep in mind, I am doing this on whimsy, so don't expect constant updates. **

**~X~**

Set Two: Delirium

Midna was getting impatient. Well, 'getting' is the wrong word. Truthfully, she was always impatient. Hell, if she wasn't stuck on her couch wrapped in blankets, she would've already had her meal. However, being sick had its ways of keeping her complacent. She sniffled, wrapping her blankets tighter around her when she felt a chill.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!" She called out.

All she recieved was a simple "wait" from her kitchen area.

She pouted. She knew that's all she'd get out of him no matter how many times she asked if her food was ready. Her appetite had just recently returned en masse, much to her personal embarrassment. Still, that meant she was getting over her bug, and the sooner that happened, the sooner she'd be able to bury her face into Link's chest.

Midna paused, her cheeks becoming red from something other than fever. It wasn't the first time such thoughts had crossed her mind in her sickness. And that had to be the cause, right? That goddess damned sickness was making her imagine holding Link close under the blankets with her; making her wonder what it would feel like for his hands to run through her hair; making her want to just jump on him and-

"Midna?"

She snapped out of her stupor, trying her best to right herself from within her cocoon of blankets. Link had taken a seat next to her, a bowl of steaming soup in his hands and a perplexed look on his face. He set the bowl down on the endtable next to them and placed his hand on her forehead. He frowned, as if to say, "Your fever hasn't gone down any."

Midna whimpered as she leaned into his touch, her blankets coming off slightly as she leaned in a bit too close. He felt so warm, warmer than any blanket. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to inhale his scent through her nose, but failing when her sickness struck her. She thought it unfair and wished more than ever to just get better. Her warmth was interrupted again, however, as Link lightly pushed her away and began wrapping her up in blankets again. She weakly struggled against it, preffering her previous position to the blankets, but it was to no avail. She pouted, hugging herself as she looked away from him.

Link, to his credit, managed to keep rather calm through the whole ordeal. Albeit, the way his face lit up during the embrace, one would think he had the fever. He knew she was dazed, but he couldn't help it. Midna would never voluntarily act that cute. Plus, he couldn't rightly feed her the pumpkin soup he slaved over if she was wrapped up in him instead of the blankets. He picked up the soup bowl and readied the spoon; what was to come next would be the ultimate challenge.

"Minda, say 'ah'- oh."

Or so he thought, anyway. The moment he said her name, Midna had already taken the spoon into her mouth, the dazed look in her eyes replaced with a ravenous hunger. Link couldn't help but laugh; his girlfriend never voluntarily acted cute, but he'd be damned if he didn't think everything she did was adorable.

**~X~**

**Short as shit, but what can ya do; these are shots, after all. This sounded cute in my head, so I hope you all think the same. And happy holidays to you and yours!**


	3. Work Out

**Onward and upward, they say.**

**~X~**

Set Three: Work Out

Midna rang his door bell, gripping her lunch basket a bit tighter when she heard the clamor on the other side of the door. It was already eating her inside on how he would react to a surprise lunch, so if she had inadvertently caused him an inconvenience, she felt she may just break down.

Not.

She rang his door bell again, this time picking up the pace between presses. There was more clamor, but that didn't stop her. "Link!" she yelled as she kept ringing. "Hurry up and open the damn door!"

The mass of noise suddenly ceased, hurried footsteps making their way toward her. A click and the door swung open, the cool winter air flowing in abashed. And there Link stood, nothing on but sweat pants and a small towel hanging around his neck. He cocked his head to the side and frowned, as if to say, "You could've called first to let me know you were coming."

Midna felt her face grow hot, but strolled passed him regardless, faintly brushing against his sturdy chest. She peeled off her jacket and threw it on the nearby couch. She turned to face him, her basket held in front of her. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I let you know I was coming, now would it, Mr. Hero?" She gave him a toothy grin, but her eyes kept gravitating down toward his shirtless physique.

She didn't have to guess what he was doing. The musky scent that replaced the normal foresty scent of his apartment combined with the light sheen covering most of his body were key enough to inform her that he was working out before her intrusion. One would normally feel bad for interrupting somebody in the middle of something, but not Midna. No, at that moment, she wanted to highfive all three golden goddesses for giving her such a treat. She wasn't even trying to hide her stare at this point, her eyes hungrily scanning over Link's-

Link gave her basket an inquisitive look, not noticing her reverie. "Midna? What's in the basket?"

Her face was still stuck in her toothy grin, her eyes alight with a daze. "What basket?"

Link walked up to her, lightly tapping the basket in her grip.

Oh, that basket.

Midna quickly regained her composure, her previous state forgotten as she held out her boon to him, a kindly smile on her lips. "It's simple, I made food and we're going to eat it." Her smile turned devilish as she licked her lips, her eyes straying once again. "Right now."

If Link hadn't noticed anything, he would've picked up the forest green tank top that was lying strewn across the couch near Midna's discarded jacket. However, he did not. Link was many things, but he wasn't that dense. He dabbed his forehead slightly and gestured toward the dining area, as if to say, "After you."

Midna ignored him, placing the basket on the endtable next to the couch instead. Link was about to inquire about what had happened to "eating now," but any conversation was quickly stripped away along with Midna's sweater. She crossed her arms, as if to make sure he would notice her cleavage encased in her black lacy bra. Her grin softened, her tone imbued with mock innocence. "It's only fair, right?" She approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she bent down to eye level, her lips dangerously close to his pointed ear. "Now, I was going to be nice and give you that lunch," she breathed, "but now I've decided that I want to see you work for it."

She pushed him suddenly, causing him to fall back onto the couch. She followed quickly, her legs trapping him on either side as her rump came to a comfortable stop in his lap. She lightly pecked him on the lips, trailing kisses along his jaw and cheek before coming to a stop at his ear once again.

"Your workout has just begun, Mr. Hero!"

**~X~**

**This was initially because of a prompt I saw on tumblr having to do with "which of your otp does push ups while the other sits on them and reads a magazine" but as you can see, it quickly went into a different direction. I have no quarrel with it. Anyway, this is what you get when I'm stricken with jet lag and can't sleep when I have work in three hours.**

**That being said, tell me your thoughts pls. I can never tell if I'm doing good on the damned things or not. **


End file.
